


I'm Afraid You're Never Satisfied

by neverthelessthesun



Series: Steve and Tony Make a Porno (Unrelated Stony Fics) [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Objectification, Omega Steve Rogers, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Short & Sweet, Smut, Subspace, Top Tony Stark, but like sweet sappy objectification, so sweet it will make your teeth rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthelessthesun/pseuds/neverthelessthesun
Summary: It was no secret that Omegas loved to be knotted. But Steve loved it a bit more than most, especially with Tony doing the knotting.





	I'm Afraid You're Never Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for clicking! 
> 
> The title and general vibe of this fic is from [Animal by Neon Trees](https://youtu.be/gM7Hlg75Mlo). Give it a listen and indulge your inner mid-two-thousands pop-punk kid.
> 
>  
> 
> _Oh, I want some more_  
>  _Oh, what are you waiting for?_
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!
> 
> Edit 10/11/2018 I have had to enable comment moderation and disable anonymous commenting on this work and a few others, because I was getting rude backhanded compliments saying "Bottom Steve is the best, Tony is the worst" and similar things. I DO NOT TOLERATE bottom wank in my comments section. Even if I only wrote and posted one or the other, I would not accept this kind of talk. I want the content I generate to be a comfortable place for pretty much anyone to be, and wank does not help me do that. Be considerate of others (and the author) before you post.

Steve grunted as he came on Tony’s cock, his hips stuttering uselessly against the brutal pace his Alpha had set. He whined deep in the back of his throat, high on the endorphins, mind whizzing out to space and leaving him floating, peacefully blank and light. 

Tony fell into his own orgasm moments later, groaning his release as he bit on Steve’s shoulder. Steve could feel his knot start to swell, and despite still enjoying his own peak, his Omega instincts were just starting to get excited. 

“Ready, love?” Tony asked, gritting his teeth. Steve felt his heart melt at how caring his Alpha was, how sweet, to wait until his word to knot him.

“Do it,” Steve breathed. “I want it, do it.”

With that, Tony slammed into him one last time, forcing his knot deep into Steve and letting his orgasm truly take him. Steve was filled with Tony’s seed, Tony’s knot swelling to hold it all inside him.

And that was when the fun part began. 

It was no secret that Omegas loved to be knotted. But Steve loved it a bit more than most, especially with Tony doing the knotting. 

“Oh, oh, god, oh,” he moaned. 

He could feel Tony’s shuddering exhale, almost a laugh, on the back of his neck. “I love how you take my knot, darling,” the Alpha crooned, stroking long fingers through Steve’s hair. “It’s like it’s the first time, every time. You get so overwhelmed. So sweet.”

It was true–Steve became incoherent on Tony’s knot. He writhed in pleasure, feeling the full-hot-thereness of Tony, the length and breadth and depth of him all through himself. It was transcendent, to be caught here, filled and used and wild with it. He was reduced to his basest components. 

Steve felt himself contract helplessly around Tony, his body milking the thick come out of his cock like he was hungry for it. Tony pulsed and obliged, and Steve imagined he could feel the stream of come inside him, adding to the pressure. His prostate was pressed against Tony’s girth, and every hitch of breath and stutter of his hips brought them into shocking, brilliant contact. 

“Shh, shh, Omega,” Tony soothed. “I have you.”

Steve turned into a puddle almost against his will at Tony’s hushing. His muscles relaxed around the intrusion, accepting Tony into his body–into himself. He sighed.

“There,” Tony praised. “There you go, sweet one.”

The knot was still overwhelming, but somehow Steve could take it now. He wasn’t shaking out of his skin with overstimulation. It was miraculous to him every time he managed to take it, every time he could crest higher and higher in pleasure. It was impossible and perfect. 

“I, I,” Steve tried to speak. “I feel.”

“Yes, love,” Tony hummed. “You feel me so deep inside you? You feel what you do to me?”

Steve nodded his head, staring blindly up at the ceiling, unable to take in more stimuli. The fullness in his ass was all-consuming. It was all he could think about. This was the thing he craved. He was going to start crying.

“Gonna keep me warm,” Tony mentioned almost offhand, but the thought spun Steve out of his own head once more. To be used to keep Tony warm, to keep his knot warm, yes, that was all Steve wanted. 

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, Steve panting and trying to come back to earth, but then a tiny shift or an involuntary clench would send him careening into oversensitivity once more, and he would be able to do nothing but feel for unknown minutes. In the moments he was conscious enough to hear, Tony would be whispering dirty things into his ear, making him unable to ignore the raw, used way his ass felt, the huge knot still stretching him wide, keeping him right where Tony wanted. 

Finally, Tony’s knot began to deflate a little, and Steve could breathe again without jostling them and setting off his nervous system. He felt sore and achy, sticky with come, and he was still breathing like he’d just run a marathon. 

“Tony,” Steve moaned. He threw an arm over his eyes so he wouldn’t have to meet the Alpha’s knowing gaze. 

“Steve,” Tony bit back teasingly. 

“Tony, I want–”

“Yes, love, I know what you want.” Tony’s hand snaked around to tug at his cock, which was hardening up again. “My greedy Omega.”

“Tony,” Steve whined. “Please.”

“Shh, no need to beg. You know I’ll always give you what you want.”

With his knot still deflating, not entirely able to pull out from Steve’s vise-like hole, Tony thrust experimentally. “You want me to fuck you again?”

Steve gasped as Tony thrust again. “No, that’s not quite right,” Tony said, nipping at Steve’s earlobe as he stroked his cock in time with his thrusts. “You want me to _knot_ you again.” When Steve groaned in agreement, he laughed. “You want to be on my knot all day, want me to use you and fill you up. That what you want, honey?”

“Yes–ye-es, Tony,” Steve cried. 

“Such a good cocksleeve for me,” Tony told him, finding his rhythm. “Always desperate to be knotted. You get so sweet for it, baby, like you’re having a religious experience.”

“Y-y,” Steve groaned. 

Tony pounded into him ruthlessly. Steve was going to feel this tomorrow, healing factor or no. He loved when Tony was rough with him, loved the idea of being used for Tony’s pleasure. Again and again, until he was wrung out and so spacey from being knotted that he couldn’t think.

“I love that I can do that for you, darling,” Tony murmured. “I love how sweet you are for me.”

Tony’s knot had never fully deflated, and it was growing again. Steve urged him on, meeting every thrust with his hips so Tony went as deep as possible. His prostate felt bruised; he didn’t care. All he wanted was the hot pressure of Tony’s knot filling him up once more. 

Steve, Steve,” Tony was panting into his hair, until the word didn’t sound like his name anymore. “I’m gonna come.”

“Yes,” was all Steve could say, screaming his own pleasure aloud. 

As he came, Tony’s knot slipped back inside, come trickling out around it as Tony ground down for the last time. Steve lost himself in the feeling again, and didn’t say another word.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment. There is a statistical link between comments and writing. Also, I love hearing from all of you. <3  
> Find me on dreamwidth [here](https://neverthelessthesun.dreamwidth.org/)!


End file.
